pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Dawn y jirachi fan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 19:04 22 jun 2010 Archivo:Discusión_Dawn_y_jirachi_fan.png Archivo:Discusión_Dawn_y_jirachi_fan.pngolaaas Pues si, me encantan tus historias, son geniales y m encataria k seamos amigas bsss :3 Anabelll- Cynda 18:44 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Dawn! Me he leido tu pknovela y es gnial! T gustaria k fuesemos amigas?! Yo he hecho algunas novelas pro mi novela strella es ¡¡¡Battle distrosionation!!! T a kedao gnial! D vras! toma un regalo: Lo he hecho a mano , espero que te guste [[User:Munchlax-code|'Yowane']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Haku']] 15:47 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ^^ ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTE! Ah por cierto .. tengo una wikia llamada Munchlax-code wiki (http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_página_de_inicio) La wikia la tengo desde el 7 d noviembre 2009 Allí hago los PREMIOS MUNCHLAXNOBELS 2009-2010 Donde se premian a las pokenovelas mas molonas en diferentes categorías Si quieres te puedo enlazar tus 2 pokenovelas allí para que tengas posiblidades de ganar , ueno , tienes muchisimas posiblidades de ganar! ^^ si ganas , podras ganar premios Wuena suerte! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Yowane']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Haku']] 19:06 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro!n.n Claro ,q ue sere tu amiga me encanta los amigos y hacerlos reir es que me gusta mucho las alegrias que tienen los demas,minombre es sofi y mi pokes favoritos son Vulpix,Ninetales ,Umbreon etc Ya as visto mis novelas n.n dime si las quieres ver y te paso el link byebye ! frame|Chau n.n espero que te guste la imagen Oye dawn... Editaste Pokecomedia que es una novela que tan solo la puedo editar yo, hay novelas que las puedes editar porque son de todos y esa no. Asi que borrare lo que has puesto. [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ]]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 11:17 28 jun 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada =) 'No pasa nada era de imaginar que lo habias hecho sin querer =) si quieres podemos ser aigas n_n xau •ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ ☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼' 09:29 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Pd: Gracias por el regalo! me encanta.' XD enccantada [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ'']]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 10:10 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola hola kisiera saber si podria salir en tu novela =P como secundario o extra y si tu keires principal =D, bueno tu eliges pero en verdad deseo salir =P Gracias. Nicolas Perdon perdon por no responer antes aki esta la excusa has click bueno estaba inspirado par ahacer el capitulo me demore una hora con el lema del team rocket etc, bueno ahora al punto mi sprite seria: y nose seria como un amigo ke no aparece mucho xD pero ke aparece seria cordinador Pokemon Un Budew al igual ke nando xd y un gastly xd solo esos ke completen sus evoluciones bueno gracias por esta oportunidad Nicolas ¡Por fin! Por fin esta pág.de discusión se está llenando un poco...¡¡Aleluya!! Que mal... No esta nada bien que se rian de ti porque te guste pokémon! Creeme, tanto a los chicos como a las chicas les pueden gustar pokémon! Fijate si no que la mayoria de users en esta web son chicas! [[User:Eco1003|''Victor]]'' ''Apuntate! 17:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC)' Oh, el que tu quieras ^^ Puedes cojerte el de corsola o el de Triko tranquilamente^^.Diana8 17:02 9 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 O.o? No se si te acuerdas pero tu y yo ya somos amigas D= si no mira tu lista de amigos, bueno me alegro que aya una ikarshipping fan mas n_____n ♥мikaa♥ '~ The Kesha fan 18:43 19 jul 2010 (UTC) n____nU tranquila Jeje, si quieres mas amigos lo aras facilmente n____n, no pasa nada ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 07:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Claroo Subir un archivo ya sabes nu? pues la unika diferencia es que lo tienes que subir .gif n____n byee ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 12:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Aver si ahoraa uwu ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 13:21 20 jul 2010 (UTC) claro sep , como que no me gustaria estar en tu novela ME ENCANTARIA ! , ponme como vulpix .....si quieres no ... bueno amm veras recien me despierto y tengo parte de mi cerebro en la cama asi que no pienso mucho .. por eso no se que decir xD Saludos Sofi Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Es precioso nwn me encantaa ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 19:37 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Si, quiero ser tu amiga ^^ Y el regalo, es genial, todos los regalos me gustan mucho. =) Diana8 09:55 22 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola, Dawn =) Bueno, hoy estaba mirando una serie que se llama Split (no sé si la conocés, es de vampiros y eso... ). En fin, es de una chica mitad vampiro, mitad humana (creo) que está dividida entre dos mundos. Y también vi que tenés una novela que se llama "Entre dos mundos". Lo que pasa es que con la serie me dio inspiración para hacer una novela de una chica dividida entre dos mundos pero... Quería ponerle de nombre "Between two worlds" (o sea, "Entre dos mundos" en inglés) y pensé que como tenés una novela llamada así... que capaz que te molestaba... Entonces quería saber si no te molestaría que hiciera una novela llamada "Between two worlds", que no va a tener nada que ver con la tuya. Si te molesta, lo entiendo. Salu2! '''☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 22:09 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Claro y gracias Gracias, jeeje me halagas, yo tambn quiero ser tu amiga, y voy a leer tus novelas, q bueno q te gusten las mias, por eso las hago para los demas, espero hablar pronto contigo besos byeEspeon9 01:58 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Dawwn! =) Hihi, hola amiguita, cuanto tiempo sin escribirtee x3 Bueno te venia hablar ssobre tu novelita. Es k esta genial, pero como pones las imagenes no consiguo saber muuy bien quien habla. Deberias cuando seleccionas la imagen poner el tamaño completo, y no agragarle nada. Pero bueno tu haces lo que quieras. Por cierto tienes activado el chat de wikia? yo estoy ahii. [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] ''Lå Þîîçhü''' 09:12 7 ago 2010 (UTC)' Sorry por tardar, es que hacia un video para el youtubee x3 Juajauaua! Yo soy un piichu X3 y los lobitos feoos que soys solo comeis ratoncitos amarrilos y yo no soy un ratoon >___< we, pues de refiero a todas, mira asi pones tu las imagenes: Y asi para una novela no andan bien porque el lector se pierde. Las tendrias k poner asi: Es igual que como tu las pones, solamente hayy que picarle en tamaño completo, en vez de miniatura. Buenoo byee [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 09:37 7 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Dawnnnn!! Te vi puesta, y te quise pasar este link: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon es de un chat de pe. Yo habitualmente estoy ahi, ahora tambien hay otros dos usuarios, puedes venirte si quieres n__n [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 14:19 8 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Okkkiiis nwn Tambien te puedes activar el chat de wikia, este se activa arriba donde pone: Dawnyjirachifan Mi pagina de incio, Discusión Mas y salir. Le picas a mas y a organizar widgets, por alli hay una llamado chat le pikas a mas y yap. Bueno byyyyyyyyyyyye! [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 14:59 8 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Hola Dawn n.n Hola quería decirte que esta muy buena tu novela!!! y que estaria bueno que hiceiras a 3 parte =DD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?']] 17:21 8 ago 2010 (UTC) ღ ღDawnn! ღ ღ Vi que hizistees caso a mi consejo xd wiii, tambien lei tus curioidades O_e wennoo ¿te has activado el chat de wikia? alli podemos hablar. Byeeeee! [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 07:42 9 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Wiiii :D E conocido a tu primita es tan simpatica como tu nwn ¿q tal estas Dawn? por cierto ¿tu apoyas el Advanceshipping? El advanceshipping es la creencia de que Aura y Ash estas enamoradoos *w* [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 10:47 14 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Ikarishipping *u* *w* Ikarishipping >w< y yo es en hoennshipping lo apoyo en el manga xD [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 06:19 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Amistad Kiminowa Quería preguntarte desde hace días si quieres ser mi amiga.levan Polka Paripapa,paripari... 12:45 18 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D:Mira el video que acabo de colgar: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms3jj6SvNvw Oka~ Si eso te hace feliz... o-o (?) Gracias por la invitacion n__n ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 20:10 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Todos pensamos lo mismo Todos pensamos que nuestra primera novel está mal, pero en realidad no lo están tanto. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:42 24 ago 2010 (UTC) perdon No, si te voy a agregar, dime cual es el nombre de tu personaje y te agrego, y no te pude responder ya que estaba de viaje y ahi no habia internet, pero tranquila no me paso nada y no estoy enojada, besos byeEspeon9 19:17 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ok Mira ya hay un personaje que se llama Alexia (haruka) pero te puedes poner otro nombre nose como Dawn o el que tu prefierasEspeon9 20:25 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Vaya... Lo siento por lo de inscribir a Shinx y Electrike en lo de las parejas...Es que estuve ausente durante la mitad de este mes. Supongo que ya es tarde... Por cierto, de paso aprovecho y te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? --'ºNicopriº' 19:30 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro que no me importa! Al fin y al cabo, es tu pokenovela ¿no? (aunque sea con los personajes de otros xD). Ahm, y gracias a ti por dejarme participar con mis personajes en la historia. Es la primera vez que salen fuera de su pokenovela :). ¿te encanta que se pongan celosos? ¡Vaya manera de tratar a tus personajes! xD, es broma, la verdad es que en mi historia pronto habrá también celos...Pero de momento no te cuento más. --'ºNicopriº' 19:32 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Tú tranquila! No me ofende para nada! Será divertido ver la parodia que haces con ellos xD. En serio, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quiera.(bueno, menos matarlos xD). --'ºNicopriº' 10:21 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Yujú!!!!!! No sabia que tenia fans xDD Me alegro que quieras que gane :D yo tambien quiero ganar. Aunque me gsutaria empatar con Saburo/piruru pero no se puede -.- Entre Saburo y yo no hay nada ¬w¬ me alegro que me votes! n____n мιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:21 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Dawn! Bueno te hize un regalito xD espero que te guste :3 se abrira cuando tengas 900 edits xD supongo que sabes que nacera. мιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:47 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Regalitoooo :D Me encanto tu personaje de Iris, por eso te hize esto xD Espero que te guste!!!! мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 16:57 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Dawnn! Aww que lindo <3 me encantaa!! gracias! :D мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:50 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Recibi tu mensaje y claro que podemos ser amigos(ponme a feraligatr) y cual te pongo?--Fer aligatr 22:44 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Respuestas 1.Claro, por mi perfecto!!!!! 2.No te lo tomes como un insulto, peeeeero... me he dado cuenta n_nU 3.hecho (De hecho, apareces en el poximo capitulo, con tu prima) Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Respuestas 3 1.Genial!!!!!!!!!! 2.Bufffffffffff... me alegro 3.Pues nada, o lo escribo hoy o mañana ¿4? Me suena, me suena... XD Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 cosas 1. Felizitations x tus 1000 editions 2.El nombre de Allegra , lo has sacao de Memorias de idun? [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']]09:47 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Pos si Y, los pokes Trecko > Grovyle (Apodo: Trick) Macho Shinx > Luxio > Luxray (Apodo: Shiny) Hembra Swellow Macho Lumineon (Apodo: Neon) Hembra--I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:04 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori -w- Maury no se va a enamorar de mi, corcho. Mejor, ponme enamorada de Kay, y santas pascuas. Y una cosa: ¡NO SOY COORDINADORA! Esque uno en una novela me puso coordinadora -w- Si quieres ahora te hago el sprite de kay y maury para que en los dialogos se vea bien quien habla--I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:17 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ah (chan chan) Vale, no lo sabia o..o Bueno, pues da absolutamente igual. Ademas esto esta pareciendo msn retardado x3 PD: Yo lo llamo muletilla, no gag--I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:30 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori No te impacientes La primera temporada de elementos ya tiene algunos capitulotes, y la voy a continuar en Elementos 2. Te enamoras al principio, así que ten paciencia. El Lumineonluminoso Ves?! ¡Ya está! ¿contenta? has sufrido heridas graves y te has enamorado. ¿Estás feliz? El Lumineonluminoso P.D: ¿de donde has sacado la absurda idea de que me molestaba la firma de antes? de verdad? te gustan mis historias??? d verdad??? ahora m dejaste tu roja a mi!!!! Y para la placa de mi aventura pokémon en galicia, lo normal es ir a editar, fuente, copiar y pegar pero si eso no te funciona intentare dejarlo para que lo kopies. No m creo k t gusten mis historias xD Anabelll- Cynda 16:55 15 sep 2010 (UTC) y tu a mi!!! xo m puse tu placa y m acabo d dar d cuenta d k te pusiste las miassss O////////O NO M LO CREO xD k happy stoy Anabelll- Cynda 20:02 16 sep 2010 (UTC) HOLAAAAA ERES MI IDOLOOOOOOO! ME ENCANTA TU NOVELA DE ALLEGRAAAAAAAA! Hata llevo puesta la placa ^^ Oye dos cosas 1.Quieres ser mi amiga? 2.Si yo salgo en tu novela , tu puedes salir en la mia ^^ Me gustaria llamarme Cosmo , el artwork ya lo are yo , el sprite es ete: CosmoAmo a Tails!!! 16:51 18 sep 2010 (UTC) woola xD, derepente no me conces me llamo giovanna, tengo 12, etc.. xd, bueno estaba buscando algo para leer cuand derepente veo tu novela, la empese a leer, y esa genial, x333, me gusta tiene de todo, drama,comedia,amor,misterio,suspenso,etc. xD, Bueno si necesitas algo de ayuda, posiblemte pueda ayudar consultame a mi =DDDD, otra cosa, Deseas ser mi amiga??, si es asi dime tu poke favorito =DDD ok GRacias por el adelanto, como te dije tiene de todooooooooo x3, Lo mejor es ke cuando leo tu novela es como tener un anime real, en mi mente me imagino las cosas, porque tu describes las cosas exactas x333, esa es una de las miles razones por las ke me gusta tu novela x33333333333 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Regalo Es para ti se abrira a las 1200 ediciones x3, Es cualkier pokemon, el ke tu desees, xDD, es un regalo =DDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Hola Otravez Hola soy Fer*bus*,hace tiempo respondi a tu mensaje sin embargo creo que no lo viste,Bueno llamó para decrite que estaria encantado de ser tu amigo n_n ,mi poké-favorito es feraligatr y el tuyo? Perdon por la tardanza :( Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' =3 <--- Aca estaaaaaa! Espero que te guste! la hize a lo glaséfinjandome en el drees de esperanza! Espero que a hikari no le importe :3 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:30 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok :D Entendido:gardevoir,jirachi,shiny,registrar,pudin,etc. XD Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' =3 2! <-- Espero que te guste! No e hecho mucho porque no sabia que hacerle D: pero espero que te guste ^w^ 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Bieeeeeeen Nombre: Mina (es Gardenia) Color favorito: Naranja Edad: 15 Pokémon q quieres tener: hembra macho Mejor amigo:Kai Peor enemigo:Ana Novio: No Lo q más t gusta:Combatir Tipo:Entrenadora CosmoAmo a Tails!!! 11:06 19 sep 2010 (UTC) D: tan mala como hikari D: mala, hikari tampoco no me tiene en amigos, no soy tu amiga? D: Mes Pich un 22:28 20 sep 2010 (UTC) M apetece... darte un regalo... Si, nu se pork pero tengo ganas xDDD mira s esto: (una cosa nu lo hice xo lo encontre por internet pero spero k t guste) Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? Regalito n.n La otra ves no te lo pude dar por qe no me dejaba editar n.n Besos--~*Jc*~ 20:05 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP Dawn Dawny te kiero felicitar por tu novela OMG es mi ADiccion !!!!!! estoy loka por tu novela es re-buena xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Una cosilla (está un pelín retrasada, pero no me fijé) Mira, en las audiciones para elementos pusiste en miedo que no tenías ninguno a la hora de salvar a tus amigos. Perdona, pero no vale. Ponme otro, o lo cambias en las audiciones o me lo pones en la discu. Lo necesito para la segunda temporada, así que no tengas prisa. El Lumineonluminoso P.D:Podrías explicarme lo que es spam? He oido hablar de el, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Un baile griego? ¡¡TUUUUUU!! ¡¡Tienes secuestrado a mi Weavile!! ¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! ¡¡Aparece en el chaaaaaaat!! ¡¡Extraño a mi Weavile!! ¡¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA Y YA!! ¡¡NUNCA TE ENCUENTRO EN EL CHAT!! ¡¡Quiero a mi Weavile màs que a ningun pokémon mio!! Fue como mi inicial porque mi inicial fue eliminado por culpa de un fallo del chip me dieron al Weavile y ese fue mi pokemon mas apreciado!! Mes Pich un 06:31 3 oct 2010 (UTC) OMGGGGGG Me entere de que estabas enferma de peritonitis o como se llame. al principio dije ¿y eso que es? (no voy para médica eso esta claro) pero para algo existe google. lo busque y casi me da un chumbo cuando lei la definicion. ¿te han operado? estas bien ahora? cuando puedas responde uqe estoy preocupadísimaaaa Bellaa 17:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hermosa n_n Hola mi mayita n.n , he estado realmente preocupado por ti... pero que bueno que tu amigo ,torterra nos a tenido informadeo de todo n.n, espero tu regreso con ancias Te quiero mucho dawn , aqui te dejo un regalito n.n Besos hermosa--~*Jc*~ 19:48 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Curate hermosa! --PIKACHU 04:29 9 oct 2010 (UTC) para ti! seguro ke estas asi......... ke te cures! Recuperate! espero estes mejor te kiero Andrea444 04:35 9 oct 2010 (UTC) uy! Mira, no se me dá bien hacer imagenes, además es muy tarde, pero si hiciera una seguramente pondría... <<¡Recuperate pronto! (o si no me suicido XD) con cariño, Ivi>> Pues eso... ¡Recuperate! dawn...!! hola no nos conosemos n.nU pero supe que estas o estubiste n.nU enferma asi que quise hacerte ste regalo espero que te guste tambien quise agregarte unas palabras de consuelo... en nuestros momentos buenos, hay gente con malos, cuando nos toca lo contrario, puede que a ellos tambien, pero hay gente que no importa como la este pasando, siempre quiere saber de tí, a esa gente se le da 2 nombre, uno de ellos es angeles, el otro y mas comun es amigos, a los amigos no les importa como esten sus vidas, solo les importa la de los seres queridos que siempre estaran en sus corazones. hehe se que no tiene mucho que ver pero no importa hahahaha...!!!! --'el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...!' 00:33 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan [[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Allegra_invierno.png --I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 14:06 22 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori n.n Lo prometido es deuda xD Well... aki esta tu regalo ED!! : Eeee veee eve vi! :3 (Holaaa,me da gusto conocerte :3) xP! Disfrutalo! :3 (?) 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 16:33 22 oct 2010 (UTC) El regalo que te prometi! Te gusta? No me lo he currado mucho, pero, en mi opinion, esta bien Espero que te guste Besos, cuidate! [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 16:55 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon de chiramii: Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Destructor -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 1317 'ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan]][[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] of course ¡Hola! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Yo siempre digo que cuantos más amigos, mejor =). Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos bastantes cosas en común :3. Yo te pongo a Infernape y a Jirachi shinys (si quieres). Tú ponme a dos de estas tres "estrellas" (o si quieres ponme los tres): , o . Tu nueva amiga, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:11 25 oct 2010 (UTC) of course ¡Hola! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Yo siempre digo que cuantos más amigos, mejor =). Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos bastantes cosas en común :3. Yo te pongo a Infernape y a Jirachi shinys (si quieres). Tú ponme a dos de estas tres "estrellas" (o si quieres ponme los tres): , o . Tu nueva amiga, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:12 25 oct 2010 (UTC) daaaaaawn una cosita, en miedos para halloween, aparte de que pasaste el cupo, pero yo te dejo porque soy muy buena pusiste la peli de alicia en el país de las maravillas y la cosa es que esa ya la parodié en la 3º parte y que sería mejor que cambiaras. Además si me pudes decir tu personalidad en una palabra mejor. Gracias! Anabeel 17:51 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! Hola... me gustan mucho tus pokenovelas y visite tu usuario (estaba aburrida) =D pero he notado que tienes una personalidad muy parecida a la mia =D: *Me adapto a la gente según como me lleve con ella *Soy la única chica que conozco(en persona) que le gustan los pokémon. *En el messenger hago un montón de faltas cuando soy la 2ª que mejor y más rápido escribe,tanto en ordenador como en el papel.(La primera es Chyntia) *Mi "Pelo mañanero" es muy parecido al de gardevoir *Soy gótica cuando me viene la vena gótica o me deprimo.(O las dos) *A veces sueño con el futuro *Mi videojuego favorito es el pokémon Platino XD es genial conocer a una persona como yo... ¡Seamos amigas!!!!!!!!!! pero si no quieres no importa =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 21:21 27 oct 2010 (UTC) tu pedido..... Tu pedido esta listo: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (gracias, nos llevaremos muy bien!) Uxiiiiii!!!!!! (gracias) Pide cuando quieras!!!!! y.... ¡No puede ser! ¡Un huevo de arceus! Se abrira a las 1380 ediciones ¡Es un regalo de parte mia! =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:14 28 oct 2010 (UTC) tema importante el huevo de cresselia que elegiste en la guarderia sunnyside estaba protegido por derechos de autor de la Guarderia Sunnyside por lo tanto estaban haciendo algo asi como plagio sentimos las molestias pero no lo puede tener hasta nuevo aviso'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 16:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) pedidos.... se abrira a las 1400 ediciones, evolucionara a las 1430 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 1480 ediciones LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:11 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Et Voilá Espero que te guste --I ♥ Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 18:12 29 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori TT.TT Que sepas k si pongo algun dia k me vaya volvere! Y k me sape mal xk me reemplazaste! TT.TT [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*Ann*¤°•']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥★-_☜αηgєℓ'ѕ cry☞♪♊']] 07:54 30 oct 2010 (UTC) lol x3 lolazo x3 Donde encontraste tu imagen? x33 La qiero!! x3 Me podrias pasar el link de la imagen original? :3 мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 15:14 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Mayita, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo hago para que los capítulos de mi pokénovela estén separados (como en la pokénovela El hijo de Palkia, en el que si le pulsas te lleva al siguiente capítulo)? ¿Te gustaría colaborar en mi pokénovela? Atte. --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 21:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda para proyecto blanco y negro He encontrado una página que te puede servir de ayudahttp://floatzel.net/pokemon/black-white/sprites/. --Piplupmander 19:03 1 nov 2010 (UTC)Piplupmander ... e.e te dejo un mensaje xD pero no morire soy inmortal (?) saludos xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 21:25 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Quieres ser mi amigo? Poder del ' [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 01:05 5 nov 2010 (UTC) holaaaa... Holaaaa ¿¿Te acuerdas de mi??¡¡ De wikidex!! ¿¿eres mi amiga tanbien aquii??[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:22 6 nov 2010 (UTC) tu pedido..... aca estan.... darkrai y aireon cuidalos bien n_n ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:39 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Podrías poner también los sprites de pokémon animados en el proyecto blanco y negro? Como este . --Piplupmander 09:43 7 nov 2010 (UTC)Pearl Hola ^.^ '''Hola soy yo,Carmen quería decirte que me caes muy bien y que me encantan tus pokenovelass y que por esoo...Toma ^.^:'Espero que te guste'[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:37 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ey! hermana! :3 ya me habia olvidado si existian las discusiónes x3 bueno! solo qiero avisarte de algo, no es malo... xd es qe, si vas a subir los sprites con movimiento de b&w como qe abra lio con lo de la 5º gen (lo lei mensajes arriba xD) no? cuando esten en ingles/español tendran un nuevo nombre e-e (por dios... subi todos los sprites de los pokemon nuevos en b&w y ahora los tendre que redirigir... 150 pokemon òwó) <-- no quisiera que te pasara la misma desgracia que a mi ._. 'мιкα✿' 07:15 10 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Tu eres? ¿Eres pokedawnykennylove? Si es asi yo ya no tengo problemas con tigo u.u y que espero que ahora no nos llevemos mal en el caso de que no seas ella me digo a mi misma "SO BAKA" XD [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ']] '¿Algo que contarme?♪♫' 15:11 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Tranquila, eso ya esta pasado y olvidado n_n, a mi tambien me gustaria ser tu amiga (en los dias malos tambien hago lo mismo yo D: asi que te entiendo) [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' '¿Algo que contarme?♪♫' 16:51 12 nov 2010 (UTC) encuesta Holaa Dawn!! Quería preguntarte si me podrías decir cómo hago una encuesta, porque la quiero poner en mi pokénovela y no sé cómo se hace. Gracias y atte.,--[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 21:11 14 nov 2010 (UTC) LOL Perdona TT_TT Creia que te habia contestado y resulta que no TT.TT Bueno a mi tambien me gustaria ser tu amiga y espero que nos llevemos bien n_n '''HikariMaya ღ ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 11:34 15 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: Perdona de nuevo por tardar en serio pense que te habia contestado ya Ô_Ô ¿¿?? Una pregunta, ¿a qué viene lo de poner tu novela en portugués? Es la curiosidad y k me gutaba la novela Anabel 20:49 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Debido a que no hay chat, pasaba a saludar e.e. He tenido una grandísima idea o:. Puedes crearte un user en deviantart y venirte a un chat que hay o:! Si, bueno, tambien pasaba solo a saludar x3----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 15:42 19 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori !!!!!!!!!! Oye...¡¡Me encanta el regalo!!Me hace mucha ilusión recibir regalitos y este me ha encantado...me encanta esa carita que pone Lucario ^.^ ¡¡muchiiiisimas gracias!! --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:20 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Seamos Friends!! Hola, estube leyendo tus novelas y son muii buenas ^^ Asi que... Quieres ser mi amiga?? (parece que me estoy declarando xD) Espero tu respuesta Chaoo!! Me llamo Sandra, te dejo Mii Fiirmita (x cierto soy nueva) =P **Blossom Demashita** Skitty Lover 4ever!! :D 23:39 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Ein? Lo siento pero yo no te conozco te habras confundido de usuario??? PD:Ya de paso quieres que seamos amigos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Siento averte dicho que no te conocia ya he visto tu firma y claro que podemos ser amigos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:35 9 dic 2010 (UTC) ten Archivo:Birijion_NB_brillante.png cuidalo bien, es un legendario brillante =O La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 18:50 9 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver si sale esta vez!! :3 aqui ta mi mensaje :P si no t sale me lo dices xau ~Doujinshi Fan4ever~ 20:44 9 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver si sale esta vez!! :3 aqui ta mi mensaje :P si no t sale me lo dices xau ~Doujinshi Fan4ever~ 20:44 9 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver si sale esta vez!! :3 aqui ta mi mensaje :P si no t sale me lo dices xau ~Doujinshi Fan4ever~ 20:45 9 dic 2010 (UTC) U Rock!! Ola! he leido las grandes aventuras de Allegra y esta genial!! :D porfavor acabala, o pon los capis 19 y 20 xfaavor me encanta!! x cierto mi capi favorito es el 15 XaOOO!! ~~SandraAkatsutsumi Love U So Much~~ Click Here To My User! Thanks :) 16:49 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ten tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_umbreon_Moon.pngsaldra a las 1.660 ediciones bye ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:46 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola! ^^ Ey Julia soy este, osea Jose xD pero mejor agregame como amigos en esta cuenta Ok?? ^^ esque voii a conectarme mas en esta que en la de Doujinshi chao Absol Love U So Much!! 23:42 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Aha... y lo de ayer lo de ponerme que era chico lo dijiste porque......??? aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 21:02 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ok, tranquila que no es tarde ^^ dejame estos datos Pokémon que eres: Nombre: Género: Bando: Personalidad: Y algun dato mas (Opcional): aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 18:45 16 dic 2010 (UTC) okaz x3 tu personaje me a venido de perlas!! x3 en el final de mi ultimo capi (el 11) alguien dice que sabia donde estaban Pichu y Buneary asi que voy a pner aora a tu personaje x3 Psdta: Ok, TODO lo que me has puesto saldra en el capi 12. x3 aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 19:42 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Konichiwa Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia Unmei no Uta - Canción del Destino.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:27 20 dic 2010 (UTC) disculpa pero en unas audiciones usaste el absol oscuro que es mio, me lo ubieras pedido antes... bueno no importa, usalo pero la proxima vez me preguntas ok ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:54 23 dic 2010 (UTC) siii me encantaria ser tu amiga ponme a pikachu y yo te pongo a infernape oki =D [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 15:50 25 dic 2010 (UTC) invitación Hola, venía a invitarte a RMP. Dime si quieres salir como uno de los personajes humanos, ya que los puestos de las Rozen Maiden ya están cogidos, y el último puesto lo he reservado para Shryk. Espero tu respuesta, --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?]] 22:12 25 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:03 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:25 28 dic 2010 (UTC) oye estoy de acuerdo contigo,sobre lo de ella,porque esta asi,¿quieres ser mi amiga? '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 00:16 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ?? pero lo de hasta nunca t lo e dicho a ti? NO, porque eras la unica amiga que tenia, por si no lo sabias, se lo decia al resto d la gente -.- 90.169.87.146 00:19 29 dic 2010 (UTC) soy blossom Mira... Dawn A TI NO TE DECIA LO DE HASTA NUNCA, OK?! PERO MIRA, AHORA ME ALEGRO DE DECIR: ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Y HASTA NUNCA! SI T VAS A PONER ASI POR ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAN DICHO PUES ALA! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y HASTA NUNCA. **Blossom Demashita** Skitty Lover 4ever!! :D 00:32 29 dic 2010 (UTC) De tu ex-amiga y ademas si no respondes es que veo que eres una COBARDE Yes si,claro que te dejo ke cojas la sprite, esta para eso mismo, pero por favor pon en la novela ke a sido creada por mi =) si nitas algo mas no dudes en preguntar.Por cierto keres ser mi amigo?ponme si eso...cualkier pokemon tipo agua o un togepi ¿me harías... ...un favor?? Verás, es que he visto algunas de las páginas de mis amigos, y me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría o no tiene la placa puesta o no la lee. Y con éstos últimos quiero pedirte que por favor les hables de mi pokénovela, que la recomiendes. Es que no tengo mucha inspiración, y si no tengo gente que me anime a seguir escribiendo NO puedo seguir escribiendo. ¿Me harás ese favor, pliss? :) PD: He cambiado un poco la placa, le he añadido más sprites. Cámbiala, ya que tú tienes la antigua. Fdo: --Archivo:Elena sprite.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'''The dark fire girl]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 22:03 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CON MANDOS) Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii seria genial q tu yo fuesemos amigas por mi guay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grax por el mensaje pero m sorprendio pense q nadie leia mis novelas y menos q les gusten empeze la de rap 2.0 porqn el rap s lo q + amo en el mundo porta naiara santaflow y shinoflow son los mejoreeeeeeees!!!!! A por cierto te queria meter en mi novela que iba allegar una chica nueva solo hay dos condiciones tiene que ser un absol y no recordar nadaa de su pasado si quieres me avisas en mi discu chii? a otra cosa si no t molesta llamame holynight no pienses q stoy chalada sq mis amigos m dicen asi q guay conocer a otros bichos raritos ya m aburria ser la unica que canciones de porta son tus favoritas?????????? te mola bazzel? bueno chao q m canso de scribir bezzoz Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 19:37 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ... Ola. Porfavor, acaba de leer el mensaje antes de nada, quisiera disculparme por lo que te dije, tenía un mal dia, lo siento... Pd: Podemos ser amigas de nuevo? Si dices que no lo entiendo, tranqui ^_^ 3M0!!!!! Any Problem? 15:16 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Oki =3 en realidad, mis favoritos son Espeon y umbreon, pero los que tengo en favoritos también me gustan x3 Y, sí, seamos amigas x3 Pd: ¿Tu le trajiste a la wiki? Que casualidad x3 Alex! · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'¿Tienes algo que decirme?']] 10:15 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola No soy tu amigo pero porfa apuntate aquí Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 14:32 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *O* *O* DAWN! El regalo esta superultramastermegahyperarchirecontra las tres primeras son pokeballs ED super Genial *w* Me encanto *w*, Gracias xDD. Aunque ya te agradeci por msn ED Saludos, o3o [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 15:06 4 feb 2011 (UTC) hola n.n.. No me di cuenta cuando te fuiste del xat, ni me despedi de ti, y disculpame tu si te despediste de mi, pero andaba en un foro+xat+msn=caos xD. espero volver hablar pronto contigo n.n [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Poké-Experto Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 09:57 12 feb 2011 (UTC) LOL! Gracias, me ha encantado ;D Y tu tambien me caes demasiado bién :D Despues de todo, fuiste quién me trajo a PE ;) También te haré un Blingee. xauu! '¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 21:11 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Has ganado la Rifa por el Zoroark brillante! Archivo:Zoroark_NB_brillante.gifNv.34 (sube de nivel cada 60 ediciones) Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...]][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'''Estas son]] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 13:30 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ,Matagi :3 soy neru ewe,que pokemon te pongo? ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 10:32 6 mar 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 10:32 6 mar 2011 (UTC)